


Dare me

by Basttop



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Truth or Dare, really cliche, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basttop/pseuds/Basttop
Summary: Tyler choked on a sip of his drink. Did he hear that right? Did Josh really say that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I'm not totally happy with how it turned out, especially the end. But! I'm proud I wrote more than 1000 words. So yay me! My stories are always so short that I don't even consider uploading them here. But yeah. Hope you like it. :)

Tyler choked on a sip of his drink. Did he hear that right? Did Josh really say that?

“I dare you to kiss me.”

Why would Josh dare him to do that? Tyler looked at him. He could always read his best friends face so well. But this time he didn’t know what Josh was thinking. So Tyler didn’t know what to say to him. 

“Well?” Josh sat completely still, question in his eyes. And Tyler blushed like crazy. He was glad it was a little dark in the room and he hoped Josh wouldn’t notice. 

They did this sometimes. A stupid game of truth or dare, to pass the time, to have something to do. The journeys from venue to venue could be long and boring at times. One time Tyler dared Josh to make up a poem about red bull. Which wasn’t very difficult for Josh, because he loved red bull. It was stupid, a bit childish, but a great way to pass the time. It was probably more fun if there were more people. But hey, you got to take what you can get right? 

When they weren’t playing they both looked up questions and dares online. And yes, Tyler found a lot of weird and dirty questions and dares, a few of them he kind of wanted to ask Josh, but no, they were friends and friends alone. Well best friends. 

But maybe, just like Tyler, Josh wanted more. Or was it just a joke? Tyler realised he was silent for way too long. He had to say something. Anything. “Eh…” Well maybe his standards should be a bit higher than anything. 

Josh cocked his eyebrow with a questioning look. “Eh? Is that you accepting this dare or are you going to chicken out. Because you know that means I win right?”

“No, no that’s not how this game works,” Tyler protests weakly “You can’t win or lose with this game.”

“I think I just changed the rules then. Any problems with that Ty guy?” Josh said conceitedly. 

Tyler sighed defeated. This was a side of Josh he didn’t know that well. Usually he was the cocky one. He kind of wanted to run away out of this room but he saw no other choice but to kiss his beautiful best friend. And although he wanted nothing more than that, he was scared. Scared he would like it too much and Josh would just think it was fun but nothing more. Tyler was scared it would ruin their friendship. 

“No, I don’t.” He said confidently while he closed the space between their faces only leaving a few inches between them. Tyler was giving Josh time to back away and also gather enough courage to actually kiss him. 

But Josh didn’t back away and Tyler didn’t know if he had enough courage to lean forward and kiss him. He was stuck at thinking again, doubting Josh’s motives, thinking about the consequences of this dare. He even felt more awkward, the more time passed. Here they were, their faces so close to each other. 

Tyler looked at Josh, looked into his eyes and Tyler could see the warmth. He put his thoughts aside and connected their lips.

It was weird. Sure he had kissed enough girls. But this was a guy. This was his best friend. It was a good kind of weird though. After a few seconds he felt Josh’s lips move against his, asking access to Tyler’s mouth with his tongue. Josh put one hand in the nape of Tyler’s neck, his fingers playing with the little strands of hair. Tyler ran his hands through Josh’s yellow hair. He loved his hair no matter what colour it was. 

After a while Tyler pulled away from the kiss, his thoughts racing a mile a minute again. He looked at his hands, not daring to say anything and feeling a blush creep up his face.

“That was… wow…” Josh was just as lost for words as Tyler was.

“Yeah, wow.” Tyler, still red, tentatively looked up to meet Josh’s eyes. 

“I guess it’s, eh, y-your turn now, right?” 

“Right” Tyler was silent. He had to ask him a truth or dare? After this? All he could think about was that kiss. 

“I choose truth.” Either Josh didn’t feel the awkwardness Tyler felt or he chose to ignore it.

Well, Tyler thought, two can play this game. If Josh wants to play this way, he can play along. “Okay, I have one. You have had a taste of my tongue. So where would you like it next on your body?”

He can’t believe he actually asked that. Did he really? Sometimes his mouth is faster than his mind. But looking at Josh, he most definitely said that out loud. 

Josh looks shocked to say the least. And although Tyler feels kind of embarrassed still, there is a smug smile playing at his lips, a smile he cannot stop. It looks like he beat Josh at his own game. 

It was silent for a while. Josh, again, at a loss for words. This was more familiar to Tyler, he liked to be in charge. And it gave him hope. Hope that Josh felt the same way as Tyler did. That he also had feelings beyond what best friends should have for each other. 

Because that’s what Tyler had. Feelings. For Josh. Romantic feelings. But he never acted on them. He didn’t even think about acting on them. Because that’s just how he was. He thought there was no way Josh could have similar feeling for him. But now he had to think otherwise. It looked like Tyler wasn’t the only one who wanted to kiss his best friend. Because Josh wouldn’t ask him that dare if he didn’t want to kiss Tyler, would he? 

Josh still hadn’t answered Tyler’s question. He had enough time to think about an answer. But Tyler got second thoughts. Maybe this question was a bit too blunt. He had just blurted it out. “Well, eh, you don’t have to answer that, I’m sorry I asked. I will think of another question.” Tyler said. 

“No! No… It’s just, I don’t know where eh... where I want it the most. I can’t choose.” Josh turned red. He was so red that even Tyler couldn’t help but notice. Well, this was proof that Josh reciprocated Tyler’s feelings. 

“Oh, alright. Ehm, why don’t we just kiss again? And see where to go from there?” It was still so, so awkward, but he just really wanted to kiss his best friend again, who could blame him?

“Yeah, yeah, let’s do that” Josh said with a grin. And he closed the space between him and Tyler again. And knowing that Josh at least felt somehow the same as Tyler made this kiss even better than the first one. 

This brought a whole new level to their game of truth or dare. And Tyler could think of at least a few questions he wanted to ask Josh the next time they would play.


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler wants to take the next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I would write more. But I can't say no to you guys.
> 
> So here you go, another chapter. No smut though. I tried to do but failed miserably. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Still hope you enjoy <3

Tyler is frantically searching the whole world wide web for the dares and questions he always wanted to ask Josh. Why didn't he save them anywhere? Of course he couldn’t find them anywhere anymore now. What was the name of that fricking website? Don’t they always warn you that whatever you put online will stay there? Well, Tyler can prove them wrong now, whoever 'they' are, this website is fricking vanished. 

He knew why he didn't save these questions. Never, not even in his wildest dreams, did Tyler imagine that there would actually be a time where he could ask his best friend these questions. Well, maybe it was a bit more than only best friends at this point? He still had a hard time wrapping his head around that fact that they kissed. That's all they did up until now. Because of reasons. Tyler thought it was right to take thinks slow. And so did Josh. But they definitely kissed. And Tyler definitely liked it. 

But Tyler thought it was time to take the next step. Josh was the one who initiated their first kiss and Tyler decided he would be the one to take it a bit further. He didn’t really know what a bit further meant for now but he decided he would just go with it.

After what felt like hours Tyler finally had a list with truth and dare questions he would want to ask Josh. He contemplated playing on the bus, but a quick glance at the list made him decide it would be better for them and the whole crew to play this on a hotel-night. 

Tyler got out of his bunk. His preparations for their game were as good as done. 

“Josh,” he called, “next hotel-night, do you want to play a new game of truth or dare?”

Josh looked up to Tyler and smiled, “Sure, I’m in. Already have some questions ready. Any particular reason you want to do it on a hotel-night?”

“Great, me too. And maybe. You’ll see,” Tyler smirked, sending Josh a wink.

\------------

Just one more show before they had a couple of days off. They put their hearts in the show, as always, and they were totally exhausted. But afterwards in his hotel bed, Tyler couldn’t sleep.

“Josh,” he whispered. “Jishwa, are you awake?”

Josh grumbled incoherently, “Go to sleep Ty.”

“I can’t, come cuddle me? Or, can I sleep with you?”

Josh opened his eyes and looked up to Tyler, one eyebrow raised.

“You know I just meant sleeping, J,” Tyler smirked. He didn’t really know why they didn’t sleep in the same bed. It’s not that they haven’t done that before. Thinking that, he just gets up and gets under the covers with Josh.

“Scoot over please?” 

“Yeah, sure,” Josh answers, and he makes room for him. 

Tyler cuddles into Josh, his head on Josh’s bare chest, falling asleep almost instantly. 

\------------

The next day, Tyler wakes up with a smile on his face. Looking at his phone he sees it’s already 11.30. They really slept in. Josh is still fast asleep, so Tyler wakes him up with kisses all over his face.

“Good morning,” Josh smiles at Tyler, “This is definitely one of the best ways to wake up.”

“Yeah, well get used to it because I kinda want to do this every morning,” Tyler plants another kiss on Josh’s cheek. “But, now it’s time to get breakfast, we have a long day ahead of us.”

“Yes, I’m starving,” Josh says, and as to strengthen this, his stomach starts grumbling. 

They order breakfast in bed, both feeling too lazy to shower and getting dressed. Afterwards they finally decide getting out of bed is a good idea, they get ready and explore the city, with others for a bit. 

It’s all very relaxed but Tyler can’t help to feel kind of anxious. Tonight they planned to play a new round of truth or dare. But he’s thinking of backing down. The part of kissing and making out added to their relationship was already so scary although it now feels as if it has never been without it. Still, Tyler tends to overthink things and preferably likes to think about all the ways this could go wrong. 

But it’s Josh, it’s going to be alright. He puts his thoughts aside and enjoys their stroll through the city and their dinner which they eat in a cute little Italian place. 

When they’re back at their hotel room and Tyler has closed the door, Josh gives him a little smirk “So, we’re gonna play tonight, right?”

Tyler swallows the lump in his throat, still a little nervous, but mostly excited at this point, “Yup, you’re up first, so truth or dare?”

“Ah, well, let’s start slow, shall we? I choose truth. Just to warm things up a bit.” Josh winks at Tyler, he seems to have a bit of an idea of where Tyler wants to take this game tonight.

Tyler opens the notes on his phone, scrolling through them and trying to decide what he was going to ask Josh. “Alright,” he smirks “I have one. Do you have a celebrity crush? If so, who?”

Josh starts to laugh, “Well, there’s this one guy, he’s the lead singer in a band. He can also play piano, and the bass. He has the most beautiful brown eyes. And I love when he laughs, he should do that more often because he gets these cute dimples. It’s the best smile I’ve ever seen. Maybe you’ve heard of him? His name is Tyler Joseph.”

Tyler starts to blush profusely. Of course he knew Josh liked him and Josh had let him know several times. And Tyler expected Josh to say his name. But he didn’t expect this. 

“I happen to have heard from him, yes. Can’t imagine what you see in him, but sure, he’s your crush,” he can’t help but smile.

“Hey, look. There’s that smile,” Josh beams. “But now, it’s your turn, do you choose truth or dare?”

“Ah, yes, I choose dare.”

“Alright, let me look,” Josh starts to scroll on his phone “Ah. I like this one. Okay, you have to take my shirt off. But, you can only use your teeth. Hands on your back.”

Tyler smirks at Josh. “I should be able to do that.” He joins Josh on the bed, sitting beside him. He wonders where to start but figures it’s best to begin on the bottom of Josh’s shirt and pull it up. That’s what he does, his hands on his back. He gets real close to Josh’s crotch, which makes him blush a little. 

Tyler looks up at Josh, his shirt between his teeth. Josh chuckles a bit. “You’re doing a great job, Ty.”  
A little smirk plays around Tyler’s lips, while he pulls the shirt up over Josh’s abs, leaving it hoarded under his armpits. He starts to lift the back of the shirt, trying to get it over Josh’s shoulders. He manages to do so, leaving Josh in a bit of an awkward position, his shoulders hunched. Tyler couldn’t help but kiss Josh’s shoulders a few times. 

Josh starts to laugh again. “You have to take it off, Ty. Don’t leave me hanging like this.”

“Yeah, I like the look of this though, you look funny. But if you lift your arms I’m gonna help you get it off.”

So Josh lifts his arms. From there on it doesn’t take a lot of effort for Tyler to take his shirt off, only having to pull a bit harder to get it over Josh’s head. 

Tyler grins triumphantly, Josh’s shirt still between his teeth. Josh takes it from him and in one swift motions kisses him on the lips. Tyler kisses him back almost immediately but breaks it off after a little while. 

“Your turn now, you can’t choose truth two times in a row so it’s a dare for you. And I dare you to give me a hickey on my chest.”

Josh doesn’t react verbally but stares Tyler in the eyes, while he lifts Tyler’s shirt up. Tyler raises his arms, so Josh is able to pull his shirt off. After that, Josh starts to kiss his neck, leaving a trail of kisses to the top of his chest. 

Tyler’s breath hitches a little as he feels Josh starting to suck bruises on his skin. He tangles his fingers into Josh’s yellow hair, pulling a bit on the strands of hair. 

Josh gasps a that, pausing the kisses on Tyler’s chest for a little while. Tyler takes this opportunity to lift Josh to him, kissing him hungrily and hard until they’re both out of breath.

“Wow, so, I think you succeeded this dare. You can choose another dare for me if you want” Tyler says, while leaning his forehead against Josh’s.

“Thanks, I gave it my all, as for your dare, I want you to give me a lap dance.”

“Sure, let me put on some music, that will make it easier.” He puts on a playlist on his phone, not the best sound, but better than nothing. 

Josh sits up straight as Tyler lowers himself into Josh’s lap. He wiggles his hip a little which draws a soft moan from Josh. 

Tyler smiles as he starts to give Josh a lap dance. Throwing his arms around Josh’s neck, he starts to rotate his hips onto the other man’s crotch.  
After the song has ended, Tyler gets up, leaving Josh all flustered and ready for more. 

“Maybe you can give me a lap dance now, but without our pants?” Tyler asks him, feeling he is already pretty hard, and looking at Josh, he sees that the drummer is also hard after Tyler’s lap dance.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Josh answers, already unbuttoning his jeans. Tyler helps him get his jeans off and after that Josh helps the singer out of his jeans.

The music is still playing, Tyler’s sitting on the bed, the roles reversed now. He can feel Josh’s hard length through their boxers. Josh starts moving on the beat of the music, moving his hips in circular motions against Tyler’s crotch.

Tyler’s breath hitches and he lets out a soft whine.

“You can be louder, babe, I want to hear you make those pretty sound,” Josh smiles and connects their lips. 

They make out while Josh still presses his crotch Tyler’s, moving it in circles. 

When they break the kiss their both panting. The brunet lets out another moan when their hard lengths rub against each other. 

The music stops, the playlist over. But Tyler and Josh don’t hear it. They make their own sounds, draining moans and whines from each other’s lips.

Their game is totally forgotten as they lay on the bed together, getting out of their last clothes.

Afterwards Tyler thinks this game had the exact same outcome as he had hoped before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although there was no real smut, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! X

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think? Seriously I'd like to hear some feedback. X


End file.
